Silver Bells
by Skittia
Summary: (wip) A story about the long winter of Bob, Kiki, Tangy, and Purrl


The tiniest of frosty snowflakes drifted down from the sky. They froze up all the windowpanes leaving only a swirl of cold ice on them. They coated the grass with a thick layer of snow and froze icicles on the tree branches.   
  
The cold kept many animals inside their houses. The few that didn't have fireplaces stayed with those who did, coating themselves with blankets as they stared into the fire. They'd share stories of their adventures just as their elders did. Nothing brought Forestry closer than a frozen Christmas eve.  
  
Toy Day had come and gone days before, and though it made people happy, it wasn't as much fun as that December holiday. Some of the animals worried about Jingle, the reindeer who passed out presents on the 24th. Others were just glad to have a peaceful evening.  
  
Among the animals in Forestry was Bob, a peaceful purple cat. He had many memories to share with his friends. As he told his tales the snow outside would pile higher and higher. Still his stories were enjoyable so none of the animals in his house were getting distressed.  
  
A smile was on Purrl's face as Bob told his story. The white cat did always enjoy hearing them, even if she wouldn't admit it. Next to her were Tangy, an orange cat similar to a tangerine, and Kiki, a black cat. All of them were listening intently.  
  
"So, anyway," Bob said, his voice joyous, "The Kapp'n let me in the boat and said that we were headed to Desert Island. He said it was named because of it's warmth. We were about halfway there by now. The island was at least 10 acres away, you know." Bob sounded a bit scared by that time.  
  
"Well, we saw a huge fish. It was as big as a whale! Just by swimming under us it rocked the boat! The small wood ship almost tipped over but we managed to dock on the island." By now his voice was back to its original excited tone.  
  
"Well, that's the most interesting part. Not much happened after that," Bob said. Purrl stood up and walked to the window. Through the thick frost she could see large mounds of snow piling up.   
  
"Hey! It's getting worse out there," she called to her friends. She placed a bare paw on the windowpane and immediately pulled it back. "It's absolutely freezing!" Kiki and Tangy agreed, the two pulling their blankets closer.  
  
"I say we should put more wood on the fire," Bob suggested. Purrl nodded and, after walking to the fireplace, crouched down and added a log on top of the others. It caught flame after a few moments and the warmth came almost immediately after that.  
  
Tangy, after a while, wanted to know what time it was. She pulled the blanket off her arm to check. It was already 10:24! None of the cats could have known because the train station's clock's alarm had been covered in the ice, nearly breaking it.  
  
The snowstorm hadn't been expected by any of the Forestry residents. It just happened with little warning at all. The weather had gotten colder, for sure, but that was normal in winter. By then it was colder than any of the animals knew. The blizzard was still raging on outside.  
  
Bob was feeling discouraged by the fierce winds and freezing air. He liked sunny days much more than miserable ones. He could only suggest that the cats in his house go to sleep and hope for better weather in the morning.  
  
Everyone was quick to agree, Tangy and Kiki being asleep within minutes. Purrl couldn't fall asleep. No matter how mean she acted she truly was kind. She was upset with herself for that. She couldn't stop worrying about all her friends. What would happen to them?  
  
After hours of worry she managed to fall asleep, the last embers were all that remained of the once roaring fire. At least after she drifted off into slumber she could have a peaceful night once more.  
  
Outside the weather wasn't getting any better, nor was it getting much worse. The snow kept tumbling down from above, adding on to the piles. The houses were buried. The only way to tell that they were still there would have been to look and see the little part of the chimneys still above the snow.  
  
Bob's house just happened to be in the northernmost part of town, the best place for a cool day and the worst for a winter snowstorm. It was much cooler than the other acres of land across Forestry. With its tall evergreens it was a great place to cool off on a hot summer day. In winter it was, of course, the worst.  
  
The only animals to escape the snow were the strong winged eagles. They'd probably be somewhere safer by that time. They were proud, however. Too proud to take a little time for others instead of just themselves.  
  
That was why, by morning, the four cats were using the last of their firewood. The fires had been burning nearly all night and needed more wood to keep them going. As he was placing that final log in the fireplace he couldn't help but wonder if the eagles could possibly be that cruel.   
  
"Oh, my goodness, it's f-freezing!" Tangy's voice rang out in the peaceful silence. Kiki, no matter how nice, could do nothing more than glare at the other.  
  
"W-well it is!" Bob sighed as he heard the obvious beginnings of an argument. A very long, annoying argument between Tangy and Kiki. He propped his head against his paws as he lay down on the floor in front of the burning fire.  
  
Purrl was sitting on the sofa in front of the window, her back to the others, as she was rubbing the frost covered windowpane with her paw. By then Bob had noticed she really wasn't acting herself. Usually she'd be joking with him about what he wore or the way he looked. He did like the peace but didn't want any of his friends to be sad.  
  
He stood up and walked over to Purrl, ready to see just what could have her bothered so much.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first really serious fic ever. I hope you liked it! I would have kept going but I caught a nasty case of writer's block. Any suggestions? I have no idea where this story's going. 


End file.
